Water and gas as well as sewage drainage are supplied to domestic and commercial properties by way of underground pipes. Due to the ageing of the material of the pipes or other disturbances the pipes often suffer damages that may result in leaks. To prevent environmental pollution a fast and easy method of repair is required. Rehabilitation by removal and exchange of the defective partial section is an extensive and cost intensive method. The excavation and work to free the pipes is often difficult to perform and requires particular measures to protect against dirt. Additionally, resulting construction sites represent a potential source of danger and an inconvenience to the surroundings. An alternative method of rehabilitation is the trenchless technology which conducts the renovation of the pipe from the inside by applying a sealing to the inner surface of the pipe, usually glass fabrics which are attached to the surface employing an epoxy resin. However this method of rehabilitation puts a high demand on the materials involved as they are required to possess special properties such as good adhesion to the surface, a fast curing time and a high resistance to abrasion, pressure, water and the like.